


Captive

by arixias



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Branding, CNC, Consentual Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Kink, Kidnapping, Other, Scent Kink, Smut, it's just a smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixias/pseuds/arixias
Summary: You and Arthur had a plan to roleplay kidnapper and captive with each other, with you being the hostage and him being the kidnapper. He decided not to tell you when it was happening, or what exactly was going to happen during the encounter, but to say you were pleasantly surprised with his choice of tactics was an understatement.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, but im also not sorry.  
> enjoy!

You and Arthur had been planning this for a while.

While Arthur wasn’t usually into roleplay, as he was too impatient to even do foreplay half the time, you two had talked out a scenario you thought would be very attractive- for him to tie you up and take you as his own hostage. The night you brought it up, over a week ago now, the both of you could barely concentrate. It was such an enticing thought to the both of you. Arthur said he’d arrange it as fast as he possibly could, but he wouldn’t tell you exactly when. That would add to the mystery. And the both of you made sure to ensure you knew the proper safewords in case.

It was very, very early in the morning. The moon now hung low in the sky as you sat by the campfire, drinking coffee and having breakfast- leftovers, for once, from dinner. The air was cool and crisp at Clemens Point and everyone else was still asleep in their tents. Everyone, except for you and Arthur. You didn’t even get a second to breathe after finishing your meal before you felt someone clasp their hand over your mouth. Your first instinct was to scream against the hand, but then you felt a hot breath on your ear and you were flooded with the smells you knew only to be Arthur’s.

“What’s a pretty young thing like you doin’ out here all alone?”

The initial fear that rocked your body now faded its way into an intoxicating pleasure. Oh God, it was happening. It was really happening.

“I can’t let ya go ta waste on some other man,” he huffed low against your throat, barely opening his mouth to let his teeth nip at some of the skin. “Cmon.” He forced you to your feet, then once away from the campfire you were forced face-down in the grass. You fought back, but not too hard, just playing along with Mr. Morgan’s game. You could feel your arms being tied behind your back, as well as your legs.

He was hog-tying you.

You were then thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried to his horse, where he situated you in the perfect spot to keep your body steady as he rode. He then hopped on the horse and glanced back at you one more time.

You knew that Arthur had a habit of hitting hostages on his horses when they spoke, whether they be bounties or whomever. Your mouth wasn’t gagged, so you thought you’d test the waters.

“What are you doing?” You called before letting out a louder cry as Arthur’s palm landed square on your ass cheek. Oh, so that’s how he’s gonna hit you.

The man sped up after smacking you and replied, “Ya best be quiet, doll. Might be easier on you.”

Soon, Arthur was in a full gallop away from the camp and your mind was spinning with the thoughts of what would happen next. You knew that Arthur was the kind of man to do anything and everything he possibly wanted to in bed. Most of the time, that was just getting inside of you and getting the job done. But you knew, deep down, he had a kinkier side. He kept clippings from the adult sections in certain newspapers he had snatched from Dutch in his youth. Something about that drove you wild. You mentally prepared yourself for what he was going to do as you watched the sun rise from between the trees on the path.

Soon, the two of you pulled up to a small encampment with one tent and a lit fire. It was obvious Arthur had just set it up before getting you, but that didn’t stay in your mind for long, because soon you were back in Arthur’s arms and then on the dirt by the fire.

“Such a pretty little toy for me, so helpless. Yer gonna be a good toy fer me, won’tcha?” Arthur cooed while slipping his gun from his pocket, a handheld revolver, which he then cocked and pressed it to your temple. You trembled from your arousal as you stared into Arthur’s eyes. The gun moved from your temple and grazed your cheek, down to your lips. When it pressed a bit harder against them you knew he wanted you to open up and suck.

His next words confirmed your suspicion. “Cmon, doll. Show me what ya can do.”

Your lips parted and the cold metal of the barrel slid past them, passing along your tongue as well. One inches, then two. Soon you were halfway down the shaft of the gun and Arthur’s eyes had fallen half-mast staring at you sucking a gun off as eagerly as you would his cock. It wasn’t hard for you to tell that he was already stiffening, pressing against the denim of his jeans.

Your tongue swirled around the shaft as it moved deeper. Soon, you hit your limit and gagged, feeling tears sting in your eyes. The gun moved back only slightly, then you felt a hand in your hair. Arthur began to throat fuck you with the gun.

When he finally let go, you were sputtering and coughing, gasping for the air you’d forgetten to suck in through your nostrils. Soon, though, you were forced to take the gun again. This time it was only in there a few moments, and it was obvious how much it was getting to Arthur.

“Good toy,” the other gruffly replied while wiping the gun clean of your spit with a bandana before placing it in his holster. “Let’s get you undressed now, huh?” You sat up expectantly and Arthur flicked open a pocket knife, staring into your eyes as he cut the rope. He was giving you an intimidating look, one that said “don’t you dare try and run”. You and him both knew it was for show- you’d never dare run from him.

You let out a squeak of surprise when you heard the ripping of fabric. An impatient Arthur not only cut you loose, but tore you from your shirt. He looked over your chest- too pale and unmarked for his liking- and he quickly leaned in to leave some darker marks along your shoulders and chest. Once you were sufficiently bruised up, the pants came next with their own quick tear. Arthur then glanced to your pale thighs, then to the fire.

Then, Arthur Morgan got a devilish idea. 

He stood, leaving you in only your underwear while he was still fully clothed. You could see him adjust himself in his pants, not even trying to hide his arousal. He pulled his revolver back out again and admired the raised designs he’d gotten engraved on his gun’s shaft. It was a customization that costed a pretty penny, but he was proud of the result.

And it was something he wanted to see on your skin.

He glanced at you then held the metal of the gun over the fire. Once he made sure that the rest of the gun would be okay from this heating, he whistled as he held it there. Your mind was slowly processing what was about to happen, and it clicked in a little too late. When you snapped out of your thoughts, Arthur was standing over you. He turned you onto your side and pressed the shaft of his gun against the cool skin of your thigh, closer to your ass than the front of you.

You let out a cry of pain, the stinging of tears returning in your eyes. You could feel Arthur’s hand hesitate for a moment from your pain but then you moaned, the burning sensation beginning to dull. After just another moment, Arthur’s hand moved the gun away from the area and he observed his handiwork.

He wolf whistled as he mumbled, “Ain’t that a pretty mark on yer thigh, my little toy.”

You moved to look at the swirling design that now stung into your thigh. It would last for weeks, but thankfully it was in a place that would always be hidden, except when you were naked which would only be for you and Arthur. 

Arthur grunted and adjusted himself in his pants again. He knew he would need to get out of them soon. He reached for his knife again and knelt in front of you, tearing off the last remaining clothing you had on.

Now totally naked in front of him, your hands reached to hide your sex and Arthur let out a chuckle. “Don’t make me tie you up again, toy,” he cooed out while standing to undress himself. He folded his clothes neatly and put them far away from the fire, and your mess of ripped clothing on the ground. He turned to face you again, now fully naked himself. He was comfortable with being out in the open with the both of you naked, because he chose the most secluded place he could think of to do this with you.

He was already rock hard, dribbling precum at his tip. His hand moved to give himself a few firm tugs and you scrambled to you knees in front of him, which earned a hot huff of air from his nose. “Someone’s eager ta use their mouth again, huh? Go ahead.”

You eagerly took him into your mouth, remembering the joys of breathing through your nose while bobbing your head along his hard cock. The outlaw grabbed the back of your head and made sure you stayed on, knowing that you were breathing this time. He even rocked his hips forward; he knew that you could take all of his cock if you really tried.

Soon he pulled you off, not too keen on cumming too early, and flipped you around to spank your ass a few times with his bare hand. He then took his leather belt and put it in front of you for you to smell first. He knew that you had a thing for leather, especially the masculine smell of it and how it reminded you of him. He then took it and bundled it up, whipping your ass a couple of times.

Your cries echoed as he beat your ass with the belt, before kneeling to press his giant palm against one of your cheeks. “Such a good little toy. (Y/N), yer being a good partner for me tonight, huh?”

You let out a very quiet laugh then gave him a nod, turning around to show him a face filled with faux-fear. He matched with a stern one, but donned a smirk then leaned in to connect his lips with yours. Then he began to lay kisses against your neck and chest, moving down with each peck he laid on your bruised and branded skin. Soon he was between your legs, leaving a bite mark on the thigh that was left untouched by the gun. A growl echoed from the man as he pulled away and it made your legs quiver, exposing your sex even further to your captor. “Golly, (Y/N),” he mumbled just above a whisper as his eyes laid on your nethers.

Soon his head was between them, working your sex between his lips and teeth with a vigor. You rolled your head back in intense pleasure, a hand moving to grab a fistful of his hair. You let out your own growl, although less powerful than his was and less possessive and more aroused. 

He pushed your legs up onto his shoulders, pressing your legs forward a bit as he continued to work his mouth on you. He pulled back to spit onto his fingers and he worked them together, pressing his middle finger into your hole eventually. As he worked you with both his hand and mouth, you felt yourself clench around him. Your stomach was warm and fluttery with the feeling of an approaching orgasm, and you tried to clamp your legs together to prevent it so soon. 

Arthur pulled away from your heat to shove your legs apart, glaring up with an intense look in his eyes.

“Yer not allowed to do that, are ya, my toy?” He growled through gritted teeth, moving up until he was inches from your mouth. When you shook your head, he grabbed your hair which made you yelp. “Speak, pup.”

The new nickname made your whole body tremble. “N-No, sir, I’m not.”

“Good pup.”

The man above you pulled away and sat up on his knees to admire what a mess he had made of you so far. You had been tied up, forced to suck off his gun, then branded after he ripped your clothes off. Now, you both exchanged head and he thought you were adequately ready.

“Since ya’ve been a good little pet, I’ll let ya choose,” he began while rubbing himself with just a few firm strokes again. “We can either go in the tent, with a warm cot for ya to be fucked on properly. Or, the other option, is I ravage yer ass out here.”

Your body shuddered and you sat up, trying to catch your breath before answering. “I-I want ya to fuck me right here,” you begged while spreading your legs open wide again. “But if we have a second round, we can move inside.”

“A second round?” He laughed enthusiastically while wrapping his hand around your throat. “My my, yer really horny, ain’tcha?”

You gave a soft nod before he let go of your neck, moving to pull you closer to him. He laid you back against the grass, and pressed your hips to his. His balls were now situated against your hole because of just how close you were to him, cock straight up where you could see as it leaked precum. Then, he moved himself down a bit, pressing up against your hole. Without giving you any sort of warning, he pushed himself in and then sunk as deep as he could go. A gutteral moan left him as he paused only when he was fully inside, your own cries and moans mixing in with his.

It wasn’t long before he started snapping his hips back and forth, gripping your hips with a fever which would definitely leave bruises the next morning. You couldn’t stop yourself from throwing your head back, moans escaping every time he slammed himself deep inside of you. It was the roughest that Arthur had ever gotten with you, and you loved it.

Arthur’s hand reached over, out of your peripheral, and soon something was pressed firmly against your mouth. “Bite,” was all he could huff out as he pressed it harder on you. Once your mouth opened and you took a breath, you were overwhelmed with the musky scent emanating from Arthur’s boxers which he had shoved into your mouth. 

You weren’t complaining, however; his smell was divine.

Because of how much foreplay the two of you had done, it wasn’t long before Arthur’s rhythm became frantic. “I-I’m gunna cum-” he stammered out while slapping his hips against yours feverishly. He pressed himself as close as he could to your naked body, breathing hard as his release quickly approached. His thrusts slowed down as he began to spill into your hole, shaking as he let out a harsh moan. Your own release came not long after, coming from his cock pulsing deep within you and the heat from his cum. He stayed there for as long as he could before pulling out with a pop.

He collapsed next to you and the both of you immediately began laughing once you took the fabric from your mouth. He wrapped a sweaty arm around your waist and gave you a soft smile, his hard demeanor during sex completely washing away.

“Goddamn, that was hot,” he mumbled against your hair as he let out another laugh.

“Yeah, it was,” you replied quickly while nuzzling into his chest.

After cuddling for about a half an hour, Arthur began to get stiff again and the two of you moved into the tent. This time, he allowed you to ride him, giving praise to his little toy before spilling deep inside of you once again. You felt full from his cum stuffing you, and the both of you ended up falling asleep in that tent, pleasantly satisfied from playing kidnapper and captive.


End file.
